


Stress Reliever

by theonlymaori



Category: Tekken, Tekken (2010)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Tekken - Freeform, may be rough lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9976853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlymaori/pseuds/theonlymaori
Summary: Hello. Kia ora. Kia orana. Konichi wa.This little thing I've created will take part right after Dragunov's Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ending.I've noticed that there isn't much love for the bae Dragunov from Tekken. I've literally only managed to find like two Dragunov x Reader stories, one on here and another on Wattpad. Both are great!I've kinda kept this story of mine that I did for Dragunov to myself for like....2 years o.O ...because I was a bit too shy to post this one, it's literally really poop but gadammit I wanna give Dragunov lovers the love.





	1. D

**Author's Note:**

> *really shitty plot i added*  
> *terrible spelling because English isn't my first language*

Today had become a bit of a failure for the dangerous stoic Russian man. He was able to follow direct orders to kill or capture with ease....yet had failed to follow instructions on a simple paper constructed by the brilliant Dr. Bosconovitch who sent the ravenette military soldier to assemble a familiar pink and purple haired robot; Alisa Bosconovitch.

Dragunov stood up, covered in ash from having accidentally hit the red button on her leg that caused an explosion in his room. His sharp baby blue eyes gaze around the room, also covered in black with his windows destroyed, along with a few of the objects in the room that made him...slightly saddened inside, though never showed it due to his professional standards.

The doors suddenly slammed open, a couple soldiers barging in Dragunov's destroyed room. "Sir! what happened?! Are you alright?!"

The soldiers voice rose up with concern, causing the ravenette man to look over and sigh through his nose, nodding with his usual sharp and emotionless expression. His expression was enough to have the soldiers know that he just made a little slight error.

"We can fix your room, sir. In the meantime, please clean yourself in your official office" The other military soldier insisted, knowing that their superior is most likely pissed that his room is now destroyed because of his mistake.

Dragunov tilts his head slightly, expression not changing one bit, which...slightly frightened the soldiers a little. It was as if he was completely doubting them. But instead, he nodded and saluted, causing his men to sigh in relief and regain their composure, saluting back as the ravenette walked out of the room calmly.

Through the corridors, Dragunov made his way to his office, and of course; in most offices at least, his personal bedroom was connected to it. And in that room of his was his own personal bathroom, which is was incredibly high In technology and style. Very clean and pure, just the way he likes it so that he feels more comfortable when he sings in the bathroom.

Cleaning himself as he hummed tunes of music, Dragunov steps out of the shower completely drenched in hot water, his perfect skin now clean and the filthy ash separated from his soft scarred skin and down the drain. The water made his heavy muscles glisten, if anyone saw, they'd most likely gain the heaviest of never-ending nosebleeds.

Grabbing a towel big enough to cover his lower parts, he uses it to dry himself before wrapping it around his hips, stepping out of the bathroom feeling nice and clean. Though, he was still frustrated and wished to do some assassination to take away his embarrassment of failing to put the parts of Alisa's robot body together.

Slicking his straight black hair back, the Russian ravenette grabs a new set of uniform that looks completely identical to the ones he wore before and puts it on, tying a bit of his hair back to his regular hairstyle.

Just as he finished tying his thin hair back while walking into his personal awesome but simple looking office, there was a few knocks on his office door. But that was not all that suddenly peeked his interest, it was the sound of a female muffling struggled noises as the soldier on the other side of the door spoke up.

"Sir! We have found an intruder!"


	2. R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one and only Reader-chan arrives!

Dragunov raised an eyebrow at the sudden warning, and opened his office door to see this intruder. He looked at the soldier, seeing that he has already captured the intruder and holding their wrists.

The intruder was a woman who seemed to look a couple years younger than Dragunov himself, cloth around her mouth to keep her silent from all the yelping and begging. (H/l) (h/c) hair and sharp (e/c) eyes. She wore a black leather coat, a strangely tight white button up shirt, black skinny jeans and boots. She was struggling against the soldier, wanting to be released so that she can escape and leave. 

Dragunov narrowed his ice cold eyes down at the girl then back at his soldier with the same emotionless expression, as if wanting an explanation. 

"We...we found her lurking around the area, just outside this building. She does not have any kind of weapons on her" the soldiers explained. "She looked very dodgy and suspicious, but believes she got lost. However, we are not sure if we are to believe her or not, in all honesty it is difficult to tell. So I was wondering what we should do with her?" He asked the superior.

The Russian ravenette's sharp eyes gaze at the (h/c) haired woman once more and nodded while grabbing the girl's arm, waving a hand at his soldier to say he is dismissed and that he'll figure something out. The soldier nodded back in response, saluting before marching away through the corridors, having full trust in his superior.

Dragunov looked at the woman with his emotionless eyes, pulling her into his office, causing the (h/c) haired woman to gasped through the cloth while he closed the door.

He started to observe her from head to toe, walking around her with hands behind his back just like hers. The woman continued to struggle, the Russian superior's silence frightened her slightly. The ravenette noticed the rope tying her wrists and ankles, and the way she squirmed a little from trying to escape and from being looked at by this man.

Dragunov stops in front of her and famously strokes his chin once in a slow motion, thinking about what he can do. Now that he put himself in the situation of babysitting this woman, he could not go out to assassinate or do any other jobs. Which only stressed him a little more inside because he is not one to feel annoyed and frustrated unless he is around his rival; Raven. That dark skinned ninja was the only exception.

He could just assassinate the (h/c) haired girl right there, but then again, she didn't really do anything, and claims she was just lost. And he cannot assassinate her unless ordered to do so. He needed to sit down to think properly, dragging the girl with him and made her stand beside him as he sat in his office chair, resting his elbows on his clean desk, chin resting on the back of his hands. "Hmm..." he hummed quietly, looking around as he stared into space.

The ravenette's eyes look over to the frozen woman beside her, his eyes falling on her body. A nice bust, and quite the attractive facial features that he was now rather fond of much to his surprise. His expression never changed, which made it incredibly difficult to figure out just exactly what he was thinking about. Maybe this woman could be of use to him.

The (h/c) haired woman flinched and took a step away from Dragunov as soon as his emotionless eyes landed on her, but knowing how he is, he was quick on his moves and grabbed her upper arm. There was something in his mind that said this woman can help him relieve his stress and frustration, and make him forget about the embarrassing actions he pulled when attempting to build Alisa. The ravenette Russian pulled her towards him and spun her around in the process so that she was now sitting on his lap, her back facing him.

The girl started to squirm against him, wanting to escape...afraid that he was going to torture her then kill her. She wanted to scream but couldn't do much, and this made Dragunov get slightly annoyed, though his expression remained unchanged as he held her down lightly.

She squirmed and squirmed on his lap/thigh, her poor muffling screams that came out as weak, only started to fuel the ravenette man ever so slightly.

And as soon as Dragunov rested his other gloved hand on her thigh, she suddenly....stopped.


	3. A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwaaahhhhh over 10 people read it and there's like 5 kudos already, yaaaay! thanks so much guys! (yes i know that's like a tiny amount but to me it isn't and im really appreciative even if only one person reads my shitty poop) XD

Still keeping a firm grip on the woman's arm, Dragunov's other gloved hand slid up her clothed thigh, causing the (h/c) haired individual to flinch a little as she watched his hand travel up her own thigh slowly.

"...mn?" The (h/c) woman muffled a questionable hum of confusion, suddenly getting a little tingly and feeling butterflies roam around in her stomach when his hand continued up at her side and waist.

Dragunov looked at her ear and noticed it started to change colour, a lot more redder than he remembered from first seeing her skin. He knew it meant he was getting a good reaction out of this, and the way she stopped squirming gave him a little bit of motivation to continue.

The (h/c) haired girl felt paralyzed, without a clue as to why. It was a not-so-much-stranger touching her in such a sensually suggestive way and yet...she couldn't do anything, not to mention she liked it. Was it that that she couldn't? Or, is it simply because she didn't want him to?

She only looked down at Dragunov's gloved hand, wondering where it was headed next, she was curious...and slightly excited. Not completely excited, but it was enough to want him to continue.

Dragunov sat up properly and pulled her closer by the waist, and it made her muffle a gasp through the white cloth. His closeness caused more butterflies to flutter around in her stomach and heat to creep across her cheeks. The woman hesitantly turned her head to look behind her, finding the Russian ravenette's face extremely close, close enough to have their noses touching.

His expression was still emotionless as per usual, though...his cold eyes had that glint that expressed how much he was lost in a feeling that made him want to touch her more. Dragunov was also hoping this would work...and apparently it is considering he hasn't touched her that much, it must've been way too long since he's felt this feeling before becoming a hard muting rock.

Now that the (h/c) woman looked over to him, the two were now staring at each other as his hands wander her body, having this needy feeling to change her facial expression. His hand brushed over her chest, causing her to close her eyes slowly and shiver against him, something that secretly gave him a strange and vague feeling below.

Both gloved hands move to the collar of her leather jacket and slowly slides it down slightly, and that snapped the woman out for a while, realizing that she was allowing someone to touch her like this, then moved her shoulders around and muffled words. "W-wait, hang on!" She muffled, with the ravenette surprisingly being able to understand you.

Dragunov paused and stared into her (e/c) coloured orbs, pulling the cloth down slowly, wanting her to continue. His intense emotionless gaze alone was enough to send shivers down her spine. "I...I don't even know you!"

Pft, now that was a complete lie. But the Russian man believed her anyway.

The ravenette pulled back slightly and pointed at the small sign...thing on his desk that had his name on it.

"Sergei...Dragunov..." The (h/c) girl muttered and tested the name before looking at him properly. Now that she looked at him properly, she noticed how attractive he really looked up close and personal. He looked very appealing and intriguing. If he was more famous than he kinda was, girls would be dying over his sexiness. 

"Sergei Dragunov..." she repeated. "...I... like that name."


	4. G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50 hits and 12 kudos!! Thank you greatly!!

_"This is happening, it's happening..."_ the (h/c) haired woman trailed off in her thoughts when she looked at his emotionless expression.

"Tell me..." 

The woman's (e/c) orbs widen as a reaction to hearing his voice for the first time, a blush creeping onto her cheeks once again.

His voice was very low and raspy. In all honesty, the tone of his voice caused her mood swings to stir. The ravenette dangerously leaned in, his lips parted by a fraction, indicating his intentions to the girl.

"...Why are you here."

That was not a question. That was a demand. He demanded an explanation as to why this girl infiltrated the headquarters.

The (h/c) woman bit her bottom lip, not really keen on wanting to admit why she came in here, his demand was so spine shivering that it took her a long time to think of an answer.

"...I wanted to see you."

The strangered girl's eyes widen once again by what she just said, such a straightforward answer is something she would never ever say in her life. But, it may have been because of the man she wanted was now in a room with her alone, touching her in such suggestive ways, and letting her sit on his lap. Either way, it was the truth. Dragunov wasn't actually a stranger to her in a way. She knew what he looked like and how he fights, and even his personality, but nothing else.

Dragunov's eyes narrow at her as he blinked. Just a few seconds ago, she just stated she didn't know him. Now all of a sudden she's here because she wants to see him? And stalked him here for that matter?

"Explain."

"I uh... When you came around at the 6th King of Iron Fist Tournament, I immediately grown fond of you and was attached..for some reason. After we got to fight together Tekken Tag Tournament 2, I couldn't help myself and followed you here...and got lost. I came around because I....I just--"

Dragunov cupped her chin and made the (h/c) haired woman look at him directly as his other gloved finger shushed her lips. The ravenette understood her explanation completely, not only that but this made things easier for him and explained why this girl wasn't begging for mercy. He didn't remember her though, however possibilities are she was probably customized the day they fought together.

"Don't talk." the ravenette Russian interrupts her, approaching her more by a fraction. "...yet."

The (h/c) haired girl paused and stopped talking like he ordered, biting inside her cheek lightly as she narrowed her eyes. Sensing Dragunov coming even closer, she pulled back by a fraction, but not too far back to try and reject Dragunov's lips. She was just getting extremely nervous.

And soon...their lips connect.


End file.
